


Venire

by sunnybriefs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Roleplay, Frottage, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dannazione Cass, è solo un gioco, giusto per spezzare la monotonia delle solite scopate e della solita merda che ci circonda: non è una questione di capello o non cappello!».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapi_littleowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt **94 – Vieni tra le mie braccia** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)
> 
> La dedico a Mapi, che ieri ha avuto una brutta giornatina. Spero che questa fic ti faccia almeno piacere. ♥

«Il capello è indispensabile?»  
«Cass, ci siamo già passati, ricordi: se non ti viene niente di erotico da dire non dire niente.»  
«Ricordo. Mi è solo difficile comprendere l’importanza del cappello.»  
Dean sbuffa e ride insieme e si china sull’altro, steso supino sotto di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Si chiama _Role Play_ per un motivo, Cass.»  
Castiel annuisce e muove di lato la testa, come fa sempre quando si trova di fronte ai meravigliosi enigmi delle creature chiamate – Dean Winchester – esseri mani, e quando sembra aver compreso inspira profondamente e dice: «Quindi tu interpretesti il ruolo del--» _Uomo Completamente Nudo col Capello_ , aggiungerebbe, se Dean non lo battesse sul tempo.  
«Cowboy, esatto, o addirittura lo Sceriffo, se preferisci.» Dice, mentre con una mano si tiene ben saldo il cappello sulla testa e inizia a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro, strofinando il proprio uccello già indurito contro quello di Cass. «Uno sceriffo che ha passato tutta la giornata a dar la caccia ai cattivi e adesso ha solo voglia di farsi una _cavalcata_ in santa pace, se capisci cosa intendo.» Le sue sopracciglia si alzano ammiccanti sotto la falda scura e Cass capisce.  
O forse no.  
«Quindi io interpreterei un cavallo in questo “gioco”?»  
Castiel muove le dita mentre enfatizza l’ultima parola e Dean sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, derubato dell’entusiasmo e dell’atmosfera che stava cercando di creare, e si butta sul letto, accanto all’altro, sconfitto, ma con il cappello sempre in testa.  
«Andiamo Cass! Ti pare che voglia fare sesso con un cavallo?»  
«Non ti avrei mai immaginato capace di voler fare sesso con addosso _quello_ ,» risponde, indicando il copricapo con il mento e Dean alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo – domandandosi a che pro farlo, visto che è proprio da lì che i suoi problemi sono iniziati – e con un gesto stizzito prende il cappello e lo getta a terra.  
«Dannazione Cass, è solo un gioco, giusto per spezzare la monotonia delle solite scopate e della solita merda che ci circonda: non è una questione di capello o non cappello!».  
Cass, socchiude appena gli occhi, come se non capisse, e Dean stringe denti e pugni, ma ritorna a cavalcioni su di lui e lo bacia con tutta la passione di cui è capace, come se da lì traesse l’energia di camminare, di vivere, persino, fino a rimanere senza respiro, fino a che le labbra gli fanno male a forza di mordersele e premerle contro quelle di Cass. Fa durare quel bacio il più possibile, muovendo la lingua, cercando e spingendo via quella dell’altro, inspirando quanta più aria possibile dalle narici, e quando non ne può più, quando si stacca domandandosi se ora la serata si risolverà con una sega fatta in fretta sotto la doccia, Cass prende il sopravvento.  
Chissà come è Dean ora quello supino, esposto, mentre Cass si rizza sulle ginocchia e con un movimento della mano attira il cappello a sé, studiandolo per qualche istante prima di sorridere e dire: «Credo che questo capello appartenga a lei, _Sceriffo_.»  
Ed è così sicuro e _serio_ quando lo dice che Dean giura di poter venire da un momento all’altro.  
«Ma credo che per oggi abbia già visto troppa _merda_.» Lo getta via con noncuranza e senza nemmeno dare a Dean la possibilità di rispondergli aggiunge. «Perciò tieni gli bene aperti Dean e guardami: sono sceso nell’Inferno e ho toccato la tua anima, ne ho percepito l’essenza, l’ho vista distrutta e ricomposta, ancora adesso distinguo i cocci della tua stessa esistenza che cercano disperatamente di riconnettersi e di dare a tutto un senso. E ce la farai Dean, perché esistere è nella tua natura, come lo è amare, come lo è combattere, come lo è curarti di Sam.»  
Gli occhi di Dean sono socchiusi e umidi quando Cass gli prende il viso tra le mani e appoggia la propria fronte contro quella di Dean, come se volesse ascoltare tutti i suoi pensieri, come se volesse infondergli un brandello di Pace. Dean mormora un _Cass_ che è poco più di un sospiro e Castiel sorride.

 _Arrivo sempre quando mi chiami_.


End file.
